Just A Bad Day
by KandaSayori5076
Summary: Well, our dear Allen just happened to have a bad day at school. Based on my personal experience, please read the A/N and the P/s section after you finished reading. I beg of you... -


**Just A Bad Day**

Allen Walker just walked into the library when he heard a conversation between Miss Cloud and Mr. Sokaro. "Hey Cloud, today the library's gonna close at 3 o'clock." "Why?" "Well, since there is so little student around and I am the only teacher in charge today, I say that the library will be close at three." "You……Tch, fine. I will try to finish my extra class at three."

Upon hearing that, Allen was stunned. "Huh….. I told Mana to pick me up at four. But now, how am I gonna get home? I don't wanna stay in the school until four, and there will be no bus at this time….. What to do, what to do?" Allen continued to think when he accidentally knocked into the librarians' counter. "Ouch!" Allen cried out silently.

"Hey Allen, You are the librarian in charge today?" Mr. Sokaro asked. "You heard me just now, right?" "Yes sir."" So, make sure you lock the library's door at three o'clock sharp." "Ok." Allen answered the teacher with a sigh. After the conversation, the teacher went and sat on the sofa to read the day's paper.

Just then, another librarian, Chaoji Han entered the library. "Hey Allen" "Hi Chaoji. Today our duty session is cut short. Mr. Sokaro said that the library is gonna close at three." "Really? Yeah!" Chaoji jumped and cheered happily. "Easy there Chaoji." "Ops, sorry Allen." Chaoji apologized.

"Allen-kun, I had finished arranging the books on the shelves." "Thanks Leenalee. Anyway, how are you going to go back home?" "I'm going back with my brother after he finished his teacher's daily report. Why did you asked?" "Because, today the library will be close at three. Anyway, can you be the one in charge at the counter for a moment? I want to make a call." "Ok then.'' Leenalee smiled as Allen rushed out of the library.

When Allen arrived at the telephone booth, he quickly dialled his foster father's phone number. "Hi, Mana Walker here. Sorry but I'm not in right now. So, please leave your message after the 'beep'." "Mana, Allen here. Please don't come to the school and fetch me later. I'm going back home myself because my duty session will end at three today. Bye." And Allen put the phone back.

"Sheesh, I need to get back home. Who else can I call?" He stood there and thought for a while before a name flashed through his mind. "Oh yeah! I can call Lavi-senpai. He is my neighbour and he might be on his way back from tuition right now." So, Allen dialled Lavi's number.

"Oh come on……" "Hey, Lavi's speaking." "Lavi, it's Allen. Can you pick me up from school? The library's going to close at three." "No prob. Anyway, I'm on my way back home, so I can drop you at your house later." "Many thanks Lavi, see ya!" And Allen ended the call.

##############################

At 2.55 pm, Mr. Cross Marian entered the library. "Good day Cross-sensei." Allen greeted the teacher. "My god, he sure is a heavy smoker." Allen thought.

"Where is the record book?" the teacher asked. Allen then handed him the book while saying 'Library's gonna close at three.' for the forth time. "Really? Then, I'm gonna leave." And the teacher just left. "To think that he is my teacher." Allen sighed.

When Allen looked at his watch, he jolted from his seat. "Three o'clock already?!" he rushed out of the library while grabbing his stationary and some papers. "Chaoji, please locked the library. I don't wanna keep Lavi-senpai waiting." Allen rushed out without looking back. "Why me?" Chaoji whined as he watched Allen disappeared into the rain.

##############################

After Allen reached the rack where he put his bag, he took down his bag and tried to stuff his belongings into the bag when the zips were suddenly broken. "What?! Oh well, what to do? Lavi's waiting. Oh wait, my umbrella." He grabbed his umbrella from his now broken bag and rushed out of the school gate.

When he arrived at the zebra crossing, he thought that this might be the very end of his bad day. But, just then, a strong wind blew and he was all soaked. What's more, his umbrella was broken too. "Not my umbrella too, it is raining cats and dogs right now." he whined. At that moment, the light turned green. "Oh well, better hurry." He mumbled.

When Allen finally crossed the road and prepared to jump into Lavi's silver Volvo, for some unknown reason, he dropped some of his book onto the muddy ground. "Can my day be any worse?" he cursed under his breath while picking up his books from the ground. Luckily, all the books dropped at a rather dry place, so not all the books are wet.

After he picked up all his dropped books, he quickly opened Lavi's car door and tossed his stuff at the back seat. Then he proceeded to the front seat and settled himself there. But, the moment he was seated, he was once again stunned as he listened to the radio.

It appeared that the radio station was now airing the song 'Bad Day'.

"Allen, Allen?" Lavi waved his hand in front of Allen's blank face. "What's the matter?" he asked, still waving his hand in front of Allen.

Allen stopped Lavi's hand and answered his question "Well, I'm just having a bad day, that's all"

**A/N: Hello! Actually this fiction is written based on my own experience just a few days ago. So, do enjoy and remember to R&R, ok? I'm begging you….. I would also want to thank a few of my friends like Mantou-chan, Joyie, Kitty-sensei and Yaya and many more as they are willing to spend their time reading and editing and also commenting on this fiction. I will also remember everyone out there who clicked and read this fiction. I thank you all!!^-^ **

**P/s: Since I am going to post up a chapter story about D Gray Man soon, can anyone tell me what is the Japanese name for the word "Serpent/Snake Queen"? If you happen to know, please tell me before the coming Wednesday………**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man………………….-**


End file.
